Gems
Gems are an extraterrestrial species of humanoid beings. Each member of the species has a gemstone-like stone that projects a hard-light construct physical form. Each individual gem can have their own weapon and, to an extent, personality, however, each verity of Gem (Pearls, Sapphires, Ruby's, etc.) have similar abilities. The species was once ruled by the Great Diamond Authority, however, since Era 3 gems are split into three factions: Homeworld, Neo-Homeworld,' '''and the 'Crystal Gems. Singular Gems * '''Crystal Gems ** Rose Quartz (permanently inactive) ** Pearl ** Amethyst ** Ruby ** Sapphire ** Peridot ** Bismuth ** Lapis Lazuli ** Biggs Jasper (formerly corrupted) ** Snowflake Obsidian (formerly corrupted) ** Larimar (formerly corrupted) ** Tiger's Eye (formerly corrupted) ** Beryl (formerly corrupted) ** Serpentine (formerly corrupted) ** Iron ** Blue Quartz ** Aqua Aura Quartz ** Crayola Jasper ** Amber ** Nephrite ** Sandstone ** Jade (Thigh) ** Topaz (Naval) ** Iris Agate ** Amazonite ** Hessonite * Homeworld Gems ** Diamonds *** White Diamond *** Yellow Diamond *** Blue Diamond *** Pink Diamond (permanently inactive) *** Magenta Diamond *** Red Diamond ** Emerald ** Apatite ** Black Jade ** Garnets *** Hessonite *** Demantoid *** Pyrope ** Aquamarine ** Topazes ** Nephrite ** Peridot (Squaridot) (inactive) ** Quartzes *** Jasper *** Holly Blue Agate *** The "Famethyst" **** "Skinny" Jasper **** Carnelian **** Amethysts "8XG", "8XH", "8XJ", "8XK", and "8XL" **** Rose Quartzes **** Others *** Zircons **** Zircon (Defense) **** Zircon (Prosecuting) *** Rubies **** "Doc" **** "Eyeball" **** "Leggy" **** "Army" **** "Navy" **** Others *** Pearls **** Yellow Pearl **** Blue Pearl **** Pink Pearl *** Sapphires *** Spinel ** Unaligned Gems *** Off Colors **** Padparadscha **** Rutile Twins (Conjoined) **** Rhodonite's unknown component Pearl and Ruby **** Fluorite's six unknown component Gems **** Poudretteite **** Neptunite **** Teal Pearl **** Galaxite *** White Pearl * Neo-Homeworld Gems ** Diamonds *** Orange Diamond ** Onyx (Synthetic) ** Wurtzite ** Carmeltazite ** Kyanite Fusion Gems * Crystal Gem fusions: ** Garnet (Ruby and Sapphire) ** Opal (Amethyst and Pearl) ** Sugilite (Ruby, Sapphire, and Amethyst) ** Alexandrite (Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, and Pearl) ** Rainbow Quartz (Pearl and Rose Quartz) (permanently inactive) ** Sardonyx (Pearl, Ruby, and Sapphire) ** Obsidian (Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, Pearl, and Rose Quartz) (permanently inactive) ** Crazy Lace Agate (presumably, two unknown Quartzes) ** Amazonite (Rose Quartz and Lapis Lazuli) ** Hessonite (Padparadscha Sapphire and Ruby) * Hybrid fusions: ** Stevonnie (Steven and Connie Maheswaran) ** Steg (Steven and Greg Universe) ** Smoky Quartz (Steven and Amethyst) ** Rainbow Quartz 2.0 (Pearl and Steven) ** Sunstone (Ruby, Sapphire, and Steven) ** Obsidian (Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven) * Homeworld fusions: ** Malachite (Lapis Lazuli and Jasper) ** Topaz (two Topazes) ** Zebra Jasper (Jasper and a corrupted Ocean Jasper) ** Ruby (triple fusion) (Ruby and two Homeworld Rubies) ** Ruby (quintuple fusion) ("Doc," "Eyeball," "Leggy," "Army," and "Navy") ** Lemon Jade (two Jades) * Unaligned fusions: ** Fluorite (six unknown Gems) ** Rhodonite (an unknown Ruby and an unknown Pearl) ** Mega Pearl (Pearl and Pink Pearl) ** Dendritic Agate * Forced fusions: ** Cluster Gems ** The Cluster